


Old Pains

by JoAsakura



Series: Refuse/Refuge [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, rough, weaponised raccoon vs tar monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: In the space between We Can Be Heroes and Reconciliation, Gabriel makes a decision and Jack ends up in the trunk of a stolen car.





	

  
**Many Years Ago:**

Long before the Omnic Crisis rolled into their lives, when Gabriel Reyes had first deferred MIT to join the Navy, he hadn't expected he'd join the SEALs, he hadn't expected he'd get picked to take part in the beyond-top-secret Soldier Enhancement Program.

And amidst that very particular hell, he certainly hadn't expected to fall for a blue-eyed Ranger from Indiana with a smile like the sun and absolutely zero self preservation instinct.

But it hadn't taken long for Jack Morrison to worm his way under Gabriel's skin, even as different as they were. Gabriel was smart, tactical, clever. But Jack was pigheaded, fearless, and inspiring in a cockeyed way that made you believe anything was possible, even when the odds were patently *im*possible.

Jack believed in Gabriel's plans even when no one else did, and Gabriel knew Jack would stop at nothing to carry them out.

And while they hadn't always been good together? Even when they had been at their worst?

They had always been perfect.

~~

 **Now** :

"GABRIEL XAVIER REYES I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GONNA FUCKING RIP THAT FERROFLUID DICK RIGHT OFF OF YOU!" Came the muffled shout from the trunk of the car. The entire vehicle shook as the very angry man inside it struggled against the body bag Gabriel had shoved him into. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING KIDNAPPING TAR MONSTER!"

He was grateful that Jack had been unconscious for part of the trip. It wouldn't have done to explain why there was a gigantic sack of guns and screaming, half-naked hobo in the trunk of a stolen car if he'd gotten pulled over. The empty highway was a blur of darkness beyond the headlights and Gabriel turned up the radio a little louder.

~~

**Several Hours Earlier:**

"You live like a weaponised raccoon." Gabriel muttered as he half-stepped, half-floated over the debris strewn around Jack's warehouse hideout. "This is disgusting, even for you."

"We've established you're not gonna shoot me, so either get lost or help me." Jack shouted from the sink where he washed the last of the sugary crumbs from his face. He paused, then, and Gabriel could see his face in the filthy mirror, biting back old emotion as he took another swig of tequila. "I don't care which." Jack finished, softer. He'd put on a pair of ragged BDU trousers and Gabriel could see the old bloodstains worn into the fabric.

"Jack." Gabriel leaned in the doorway, watching Jack sponge off the dried blood from the previous night. The bruises were almost gone, but the hole in his side would take longer. On his own body, the scars were cosmetic, memories of what his form had been before he'd been entirely remade. None of the old hurts were still there, though. The knee that had torn through on an op in South Africa, the through and through in his shoulder that had permanently impacted his left arm's mobility, despite his body's best attempt to heal.

He missed the old pains. They'd been like old friends. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the new pain.

Jack moved with a forced grace, and Gabriel knew exactly where all *his* old pains still lay. Coils of black closed the space between them before his body did, and Jack froze, watching them travel along the pale, scarred landscape of his flesh. "You're warm. I don't know why that's so surprising." He said, pressing the palms of his hands against the sink.

"I generate a lot of waste heat." Gabriel shrugged, watching Jack shiver as black fog slipped against his skin. (They had always brought this out in each other, he thought, feeling Jack beneath the swirling particles.) "You're too cold, Jackie." Smoke condensed to viscous fluid, ever-so-faintly rough, and Jack's shiver became a tremble. (Brought out this ludicrous, possessive need, and Jack was not a young man anymore, so many marks of time and damage on his face and his body, and goddamnit if Gabriel wanted him even more. Goddamnit if every change he'd been through had somehow made the need worse instead of better)

"You said that last night, too." Jack rasped, arching back in the embrace of Gabriel's smoke. "I missed you." He whispered, breath hissing out as the slick, shadowy mass slipped down the half-done waistband of his trousers, slid inside of him, pushing and expanding with a little thrust, a little pulse each time.

"I missed you too." Gabriel was behind him, hands traveling across the landscape of Jack's chest, while he explored the rest of Jack's body with clever, trailing smoke. "And I'm gonna help you, Jackie. Don't you worry about that at all."

~~

 **Now** :

Jack had been silent for the drive up the dirt road, the only light from the headlights of the car Gabriel had stolen in Dorado.

The high beams lit the little safehouse at the end, the yard overgrown and the old jeep covered by a tarp near the door. Gabriel tsked as he shut off the car and stepped out into the chilly night. He didn't need the headlights to see, and he chided himself. It had been too long since he'd been here to check on the place.

Humming to himself, he did a quick sweep. Security measures were still on, the windows and doors unmolested. He stepped inside and hit a switch, the solar batteries in the basement coming online and bringing on the lights. "Home again, home again." Gabriel mused.

Padding back into the driveway, Gabriel paused, with a scowl. Jack had been quiet for an awfully long time. The other man was probably going to come out swinging, he thought as he cautiously made his way over to the trunk of the car. "Ok, Jack. Look, I'm gonna let you out. I have your duffle bag full of garbage in the back seat. I just want you to know, I'm prepared for you to take a swing at me, you old bastard, so it's not going to work."

"Maybe this will, you asshole." Jack's voice was behind him and Gabriel wheeled just as the pulse rifle cracked in a flash of light and the blast skipped off the gravel where Gabe had stood a second before.  
  
Gabriel took a moment to glance in the car. The backseat had been ripped completely out in a mess of stuffing and steel and he rubbed his face. (Of course.) "Jack. Thank you for the warning shot." He said in a soothing voice. "I can explain."

"I was aiming for your stupid head, but I don't see that well anymore without help." Jack said with terrible pleasantry, half-naked in the moonlight. "You fucking knocked me out, you son of a bitch!"

"Well it's not like you were going to go with me under your own power, you jackass!" Gabriel flailed, eyes flashing red in the darkness. "I'm doing you a fucking favor!"

"I DON'T WANT A FUCKING FAVOR I WANT TO GET BACK TO MY MISSION!" Jack gestured broadly with the rifle. "I have to, for Overw..."

"Your mission is punching thugs in the face and robbing government depots, Jack, that's not a mission, that's a crime spree." Gabriel took a step towards him. "For Overwatch? GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"Oh, well. I didn't know the assassin got a pass to lecture me about crime sprees. GOOD TO KNOW." Jack leveled the gun again.

Gabriel was on him in a flash of shadow even darker than the night around them, slamming Jack to the ground. The rifle clattered away and he could see Jack's blue eyes- wide and wild, silvery hair clinging to skin bleached of colour by the moon. "You smell really bad." Gabriel muttered, still pinning him to the dusty gravel.

"I'm a weaponised raccoon, what the hell do you want?" Jack snorted, lifting his head up to find Gabriel's mouth. The kiss tasted of blood and cigarettes, booze and musky, musty ash.

"I hate you. Every time you come back into my life, everything goes off kilter again." Gabriel growled in his ear, dragging them both upright. But he was the one back stepping them both to the house, lifting Jack up as the other man wrapped his legs around Gabriel's waist.

They stumbled into the house, crashing into the bookcase as Jack ground against him, whimpering just a bit as Gabriel's teeth dragged against his throat. The wood splintered under their combined mass and they staggered back into what was left of it. "I hate you so much sometimes." Gabriel murmured over and hover against Jack's skin, against his mouth as he pinned Jack's arms over his head. Jack bit him, and Gabriel hissed, letting semi-solid tentacles curl and tease where his hands couldn't. "Everything is so hard with you."

"You have no idea." Jack wheezed out a laugh, muscles straining against Gabriel's grip. "Gabe.. Can you..." He said, chasing Gabriel's lips with his own. "No, look.. I..."

Gabriel froze against him, eyes widening. Then, he started to laugh, heaving against Jack's chest. "I don't know. I haven't... Jesus."

"It just seems like I should pay you back for that little ride in the alleyway." Jack grinned, biting at Gabriel's jaw. "And whatever smoke-monster roofie you slipped me back at the warehouse?"

"I'm not built like I used to be, Jackie." Gabriel rumbled.

"I noticed." Jack shuddered as something thick and slick pushed deep inside of him. "Gabe, come on.." He groaned, bucking against the shuddering smoke. "You chicken?"

"Asshole." Gabriel laughed and puffed a cloud of black against Jack's mouth as they sank to the floor. "Why are you like this?"

"I don't know how t'be any other way." Jack almost purred as Gabriel shifted, smoky form rippling out his sweats. "You know that better than anyone."

"You talk too much." Gabriel said, softly, releasing Jack to free his stiffening shaft, dragging his nails along a vein. Jack pulled him close, finger kneading Gabriel's hips. "Jackie..." He rasped, sinking down onto Jack.

It was different than any man, or woman, Jack had been with. That same strange, near-frictionless but not quite, taking him in, dark and thick and pure bliss- alien and familiar all at once.

Gabriel rode him, clawing at the ruins of the bookcase as a forgotten pleasure re-fired in his new nerves. Different than when he'd fucked Jack in the alley, the pleasure looping between the two of them as Jack dug his fingers into the back of his neck. "Harder." Gabriel growled in his ear, and it was equal parts a command and a plea. "HARDER."

Shared strength enough to tear an Omnic apart with their bare hands, the ability to walk off all but the most grievous of injuries, the SEP had rebuilt them to be greater than any human at the time had a right to be. Wood splintered against Jack's back as he slammed down onto him, Jack's feet scrabbling bare against the carpeted floor, sharing curses and broken endearments in their shared languages.

Jack freed a hand to stroke him, Gabriel's own cock finding a more human shape under Jack's touch. "I love you." One of them said as the first wave of orgasm uncoiled in his guts.

"I love you too." The other whispered as they sagged, shuddering together in the aftershocks.


End file.
